


Cassandra?

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Desire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lust, Romance, Sex, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Cassandra has found her way into Clara's body after her and the twelfth Doctors trip to New New York.What happens next is a whole other story hehe...Idea taken from Rose and the tenth doctors' trip to New New York!Enjoy!XxXx





	Cassandra?

“What a trip that was!” said Clara as she exit the Tardis, the Doctor following behind her.  
“Yep!” he replied, closing the Tardis door behind him.  
“I mean cats as nurses! Who would have thought it?”  
The Doctor wound his eyes to the sky. “They are called The Sisters of Plenitude, Clara! For the one hundredth time!”  
Clara made a sarcastic face. “Sorry! Who rattled your cage?”  
The Doctor sighed. He couldn’t quiet put his finger on it, but Clara had been acting very strange since their visit to New New York. ‘Maybe she caught something while in the hospital?’ he thought to himself.  
“Clara?” he asked with strong brows, approaching her now.  
“Yes” Clara replied, her too approaching him while also fluttering her lashes.  
When they finally met, the Doctor looked deep into her eyes, and finally concluded that this wasn’t his Clara. Her eyes were full of lust and mischievousness, something the Doctor was not used to seeing in his Clara.  
“I am going to have to ask you to close your eyes while I do a scan of your brain” he concluded.  
“Wait, What!” Clara burst out. “That’s absurd! Why would you want to do that?” She was now trailing her fingers over his jacket zip trail.  
“No time for questions, just do as I say” he said, sternly.  
“Ooh, feisty!” Clara whispered.  
“Close your eyes please” he insisted, and Clara did what she was told.  
The Doctor placed his index fingers on either side of Clara’s forehead. He felt Clara flinch a little.  
By doing this, he was able to see into Clara’s mind; thoughts, desires and all. He was struggling to find her, when all of a sudden, it hit him. This was not Clara Oswald.  
He harshly removed his fingers from Clara’s temples, and she flinched back.  
“Careful! Be gentle with me please, Doctor!” she teased him with a slight smirk.  
“Who are you?” he asked in a concerned manor.  
Clara leaned into his ear, parted her lips and whispered “I am the last human.”  
The Doctor took a quick step back. “Cassandra?” he worriedly said.  
“Its Lady Cassandra to you!” she said.  
“WHERE IS CLARA?”  
“Well, I can tell you where she isn’t!” she jokingly said.  
He looked her up and down. Everything was the same; her petite body, her hair, her big eyes. How could this be Cassandra?  
The Doctor grabbed her by the wrist. “Listen to me. Where. Is. Clara?”  
She is where you left her! Here! I’m Clara!”  
The Doctor was stunned.  
“We need to get her back” he finally said, swiftly turning on his feet. Suddenly, his arm was met with a weak grasp.  
“Wait!!!” she said, pulling him back around to face him. “We have been doing so good up until now. I will die if I have to go back. Can’t you just leave me?” she was practically whispering this into his ear. The Doctor got shivers down his spine, but he quickly shook them off, remembering that this wasn’t Clara Oswald. He swallowed before finally speaking.  
“Cassandra, I’m sorry, bu…” he was met by a small finger to his mouth.  
“Shhhh” she whispered to him. “No more. I am not going anywhere, ok?”  
The Doctor was speechless. He had never felt this way before. He could only describe it as being ‘turned on’. But not by Cassandra! By Clara, and how she looked so hot right now, even though It wasn’t really her. The way she was looking into his eyes, the way she was whispering into his ear, her breath softly grazing my neck; it felt amazing. She felt amazing.  
And then suddenly, before he could even take in what was happening, she was moving in towards his face.  
“Kiss me” she begged. “Please?”  
That was all it took for the Doctor to give in. He cupped her face and moved in within a matter of milliseconds to put his lips on hers. When they met, the Doctor felt a weird feeling within the pit of his stomach. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he just had to forget that it was Cassandra, and try to imagine it being Clara beneath his grasp.  
As the kiss got deeper, Clara let out a small moan, thus turning the Doctor on further. He thought that this all felt amazing, but he didn’t want to let it get too far. A kiss is all good and well, but things were starting to heat up a little and he didn’t want to get too carried away. Clara was the one to break things up, parting lips to catch her breath. The Doctor could now see her eyes were even more green and hazy than they were before, and she looked kind of sexy. She looked like the devil had taken over her body; even her facial expressions were looking different. When she smiled, it wasn’t just a ‘Clara smile’. It was instead very cheeky and poised.  
She took hold of his hand, and once again moved toward his ear. “Let’s take this inside”  
“No! No more, Cassandra!” he yelled at her grinning face before taking out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it in her direction. “I command you to leave her!”  
Clara smiled cheekily, before responding with “Ok, Doctor. Your wish is my command. Hold on tight!”  
Clara’s body began to wriggle before she knelt back her head and let out a ghost-like fog from her mouth. It then without warning threw itself into the Doctor’s chest, before Clara fell to the floor in exhaustion.  
When she rose, she was still feeling a little dizzy, but she was just about able to make out the Doctor feeling himself up and down in front of her with a big grin on his face.  
“Doctor?” Clara asked in fear.  
“IM A MAN!” he yelled. He then placed his hands on either sides of his chest. “TWO HEARTS? WOW!”  
“Doctor? What’s happening?”  
He then locked eyes with Clara before telling her the big news.  
“Oh you little pocket rocket, my name isn’t ‘Doctor’! My name is Cassandra! Who are you?”  
Clara stood in awe, watching him feel himself for a good ten minutes. He felt everything from his hair, all the way down to his manhood.  
“Wow!” he gawped. “Very very well-endowed, then!” he said, winking at Clara  
‘This is going to be a long night’ she thought to herself.  
(TO BE CONTINUED!).

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new story!  
> XxXx


End file.
